


just a cup of tea

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Cottagecore, Domestic Fluff, Everyday Life, F/F, Fluff, everything is happy and sweet, read to just have a good relaxing time, they live in greenpath, yes this is basically an au where they live as a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Just a simple day during the life of two ladies living together
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	just a cup of tea

Hornet always had troubles waking up early in the morning. But thankfully, a bit if sunlight always helped to get her up gently. She yawned, tried to hide her face into a pillow but ended up giving up and walked towards the living room. She sat on the couch and observed Lace already roaming around in the house. Once she noticed that her lover was awake, she came with a kettle of tea in hand and a cup. 

"Would you like some ?"

"I would appreciate a little bit of tea, thank you." 

Lace gently poured the burning liquid into a huge cup that hornet held between both of her hands. The spider always loved really hot tea, even if most people would say that they will burn their tongue drinking such thing. She always appreciated warmth, any kind of warmth, and tea was something she never thought could be so reassuring for her. When she was still in deepnest, she learned to live in the darkness and the cold. Hotter temperatures were associated to fire she used to put when she felt safe enough. So now, each time she felt warm like that, her immediate thought was that she was in a safe place. And indeed, she was. She took a sip of the liquid before feeling her dear lover slowly getting her arms around her chest from behind, leaning her head over the spider's shoulders. 

"Did you sleep well tonight ?"

"I would say that my dreams were weird, but not in a bad way. I was thinking of us walking through the dream world but instead of admiring the place you kept repeating that you wanted to eat strawberries."

The fencer chuckled as Hornet took another sip of her drink.

"Well, I sure wouldn't mind some strawberries now that you say it. But spending some time with you is worth more than a few fruits."

The two of them spent a little time talking about any little thing they had in mind. That was their little way of showing affection to each other and sharing things to keep them with new ideas in mind. Sometimes they would come up for ideas of decorations in the house. Sometimes they thought of new kinds of weapon, armors or simply pieces of clothing. When they did, they would go to Sheo and Nailsmith's house. The two of them were not only really creative and loved to share and talk to get new ideas, but were also extremely good with crafts. Lace getting new dresses always made her incredibly happy, and Hornet watching her felt her heart melt each time. And sometimes, theses conversations would end with date ideas. The two of them rarely got out of their house to do things outside of greenpath. That place was their little paradise, their way to be. But when they did get out of it, it was always for them to experience things together, hand in hand, a way for them to make their bonds even stronger as they learned new things. 

That day, nothing came out of their conversations. It happened sometimes. It wasn't a bad thing, it just meant that this day was meant to be calm and relaxing for both of them. Lace grabbed the empty cup of tea as Hornet streched and yawned. The spider started to exercise just a bit, preparing her body to roam around for a little while outside, since today was going to be all about hunting and seeking fruits and vegetables around the place. Lace took the occasion of seeing Hornet a little longer to kiss her gently on the cheek, making the weaver blush. After that, both turned back to their tasks. Hornet left the house as Lace watched her go with a little sadness in her eyes. She wouldn't be gone for long and she knew it, but still. Not having her around was something to be sad about for her. She wanted to go with her at first, but she knew other things had to be done around the house too. All she could do was to wait for her dear little spider to come back.

Hornet took her time to get the fruits she wanted, as well as a tiktik. A little bit of meat never hurted anyone. 

She wandered to the house of her dear artist friends to take some news, get a bit of rest but also to bring them a few gifts. 

It was fairly new to her to get elderly people living nearby so peacefully, but she truly appreciated their presence. 

After the meeting ended, she thanked them dearly and continued to search for any type of food she could provide. It took her quite a while to get enough, as she gifted a part of her findings to the couple, but it wasn't much of a problem, it just took longer. 

When finally got back to her house when the night was coming, knocking on the door and opening slowly with a sigh of relief

"Hornet ! Welcome home !"

The spider didn't took the time to think about what she was going to do. She simply took lace in her arms and threw her on the couch before jumping on her for cuddles. That was surprising, instinctive and perhaps a little bit rough, but both knew that they were okay with that kind of things. It was just Hornet's way of being. And it was lovely. 

The weaver started to rub her head all over Lace's chest, purring loudly, unable to contain her happiness.

"I'm home. I'm home. I'm so happy to be with you."

Lace chuckled and brought her arms around hornet's hips. 

"I missed you too. I'm really happy you're back."

Both of them were in the middle of cuddling when a loud sound stopped everything. It was hornet's stomach. She was starving. 

"Well, I guess it's time to cook.

Cooking was ... Neither of the Girl's forte. Both were perhaps a little too used to simply eating anything they found and weren't actively trying to learn about actually preparing meals once again. Still this always was an extremely fun time. One, because they had a book to get recipes and could simply try new things as often as they wanted. Two, because messing around with someone in a kitchen was always a lot of fun and often ended up in cuddles. 

This day, they decided to try to make an apple pie, which ended up being an apple-strawberry pie after Hornet accidentally spilled some strawberry jam on it. Surprisingly, it was very good, and both of them decided that maybe they should try that again in the future. A simple yet pleasing mistake indeed. 

Lace did the dishes that night, thinking that Hornet already did enough for the day. Like always, the kitchen was incredibly messy but it didn't bothered her much. She finished everything, yawned and slept a little before coming back to the living room.

Lace walked towards hornet reading a book on their couch. Their chimney's fire was lit, but it was far and Hornet seemed to be just a little cold. The fencer obviously noticed that and came back with her arms full of blankets. She put everything on top of Hornet that smiled kindly before tapping on the couch to ask Lace to join her.

"I still have a lot of room in theses blankets, it's better to use them together. Plus you look just as cold as me, let's get warm together."

Lace happily joined Hornet, making herself cozy in the pile of blankets and looked at the book.

"Watcha reading ?"

"It's the last book Sheo wrote, he finished it two days ago. It's about two girls falling in love despite the fact that they were enemies at first."

"My my. How original. I wonder where he could get such ideas."

Hornet chuckled and turned the page. 

"Well I know it sounds a bit like us but the story is really different than what you might think... It's really catchy too. I haven't been able to stop myself from reading since I started it."

"Mmmh ... Interesting."

"Do you want me to tell you about the begining ? We can read the rest together."

"I would love to."

The night was sweet. Hornet started sleeping before she even noticed her eyes were getting a little bit painful and Lace simply followed her. She woke up with a little sweet smell around her. Tea. Strawberries and a hint of honey. She opened her eyes, fully appreciating the warmth that she kept around inside and looked at the kitchen to see her lovely white lady coming around with a kettle. 

"Hello dearest. Would you like a cup of tea ?"

"With pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like that work as much as I do  
> I started working on it quite a while ago but I had to stop due to mental health issues and troubles with me associating this ship with good things  
> I'm trying to go back on writing about it, but I might get a lot slower for my big fics <3


End file.
